


girl next door.

by thereseswan



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow buuuuuuuurn, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereseswan/pseuds/thereseswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment/Neighbors Au. </p><p>Carol Aird, recently divorced, moves into a new apartment on Madison Avenue with her daughter Rindy. A fateful meeting between Rindy and Therese, a photo editor at the New York Times and their new neighbor, will intertwine their lives in a way they couldn't have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happens to the best of us.

Therese had moved into her apartment in New York a couple years ago. After being promoted to photo editor at the New York Times, she was finally able to afford a one-bedroom apartment in a dog friendly building, on Madison Avenue. The first thing she’d done when she moved to New York was adopt a puppy from the shelter, a Maltese; she’d desperately needed the company since Richard stayed in New Jersey. It had taken her over a month to train the pup to wait for her morning and evening walks to relief herself. They usually walked through Central Park for an hour every morning and evening; grateful for the little piece of paradise in the concrete jungle.

One evening they returned from their walk to find a little girl playing with a doll in the corridor. She looked about six with blonde short curls that fell just above her shoulders and two dimples, like her own appeared when she smiled. Therese struggled to keep her pup close but to her surprise the little girl crawled up to it, petting it carefully.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” the child asked as she looked up into Therese’s eyes and that’s when she noticed her piercing blue eyes. _She must have gorgeous parents_.

“It’s a girl.” Therese smiled and bowed down to pet her puppy. “Her name is Amelie.”

“That’s such a pretty name!” the girl exclaimed. “My puppy’s name is Lulu. But it’s just a teddy.” She said as a burrowed frown formed on her little face and Therese couldn’t help but smile. “Mommy says we can’t have a real one.”

“Puppies are a very big responsibility, sweetheart. I’m sure your mother has her reasons.” She said and remembered how much she’d wished for her own little pup when she was a child. She’d ask Sister Alicia every Christmas but all she got were clothes and occasionally a doll she never even played with.

“What’s your name, baby?” she continued as she watched Amelie wiggle her tail excitedly.

“Rindy.” The girl answered, a shy smile forming on her lips.

“Nice to meet you Rindy, I’m Therese.” She extended a hand but Rindy just stared at her confused so she pulled it back awkwardly. “Where are your parents, Rindy?” she folded her arms waiting for the child to reply.

“Daddy doesn’t live with us because he and mommy can’t be in the same room for a long time.” The girl said proudly, having remembered her mother’s reasoning for why they had divorced. Therese’s smile faded away instantly.

“And where is your mommy?” she continued.

“Oh she just went to get some milk from the store. I got bored, there are no cartoons on tv.” Rindy said with a hinge of disappointment in her voice.

“You can’t just leave the apartment, Rindy.” Therese scolded the child; they were both taken aback by the sternness in her tone. Rindy pouted.

“Go back inside before your mother comes back.” She patted the girls back softly.

“Bye bye Amelie.” She wiggled her small hand through the dog’s fur. “Bye bye Therese.” She waved as she closed the door behind her.

Hm, Therese thought as she entered her own apartment next door. _Must be the new neighbors_.

* * *

 

“I’ve told you so many times not to leave the apartment, sweetpea. Even if I’m just gone for a few minutes. What if someone came and took you with them, hm?” Carol’s rarely raised her voice at her daughter but when Rindy had told her about a stranger’s dog she got worried.

“But mommy, the puppy really liked me.” Rindy smiled proudly.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, baby.”

“Therese is very pretty.” Rindy said casually as she continued her drawing; her mother, herself and a puppy of course.

Carol looked towards her daughter surprised. Her daughter rarely liked anyone. She always hid behind her mother’s skirt whenever they had to attend a family dinner. Apart from Abby, her father and herself, the child didn’t particularly like any adults so for Rindy to make such a remark was kind of a big deal.

“And where does this Therese live?” she asked as she put down a glass of milk for her daughter; a nightly ritual before bed.

“I don’t know.” Rindy replied, frowning as she realized she hadn’t waited to look which door Therese entered as she walked away.

“Well I’m sure we’ll run into her sometime.” Carol said as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Time for bed, missy. Go brush your teeth, I’ll come tuck you in.”

Carol pulled the covers over her daughter and tucked the corners in tightly. “Goodnight my little burrito.” She whispered as small arms wrapped around her neck. 

Carol fixed herself a glass of wine and plopped down onto the couch; the first break she managed all day. Life had been quite hectic after the divorce with Harge. Multiple custody battles had finally ended after two years; the ruling being that Rindy would spend weekdays with her mother and the weekends with her father. She’d found the apartment through Abby who was dating the owner of the building; a woman named Genevieve. As soon as the previous owners moved out Carol and Rindy moved in; it wasn’t as big as their home in Brooklyn with only two bedrooms instead of four but they didn’t need much more anyway.

“Therese, hm.” She yawned and put her glass down.

She headed towards the bathroom and stepped into the shower, the warm water soothing her sore back; she had been standing all day as a result of a busy morning at the furniture shop. She dried her hair with a towel and applied her evening lotion. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she traced the wrinkles under her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She took a step back and her gaze fell to her own breasts, her stomach and finally her delicate folds. She hadn’t had sex for over 3 years. In her last year of her marriage with Harge they didn’t even sleep together and ever since the divorce she hadn’t had the time or the strength to invest in another relationship. She always made sure to turn the lights off on the rare occasion she and Harge did have sex and as she grew older, her insecurities grew as well. She switched off the light and headed to bed.

* * *

 

The following morning Therese overslept and barely managed to get out of the door in time. The elevator was about to close when the woman inside noticed her sprinting and put her leg between the doors to prevent them from closing.

“Thank you!” Therese breathed out as she entered the elevator.

40-39-38-37-36-35-34-33-32-31-30

She looked up to meet the woman’s eyes and when their gazes met her breath caught in her throat. _Wow_. She stared at the woman, taking in the etherealness. She felt a sudden need to reach out and trace her palm over the faint freckles on the woman’s alabaster skin and she wondered if her blonde hair was as soft as it looked. Grey eyes fluttered and she felt herself blush as she looked away; _damn it I’ve been staring_.

“You’re welcome, you seem in a hurry.” Carol flaunted a small smile.

29-28-27-26-25-24-23-22-21-20

Carol could barely keep her eyes off the girl. Green piercing eyes searched all over her and she suddenly felt herself grow self-aware. _The girl is breathtakingly beautiful_. Her eyes glanced over her long hazelnut hair falling to her back and to her high cheekbones, which were now turning soft pink.

“I overslept” she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

19-18-17-16-15-14-13-12-11-10

The numbers of the elevator decreasing rapidly made Therese wish the building were taller.

“Happens to the best of us.” Carol reassured her and watched as a shy smile appeared on the young woman’s lips.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0.

The bell of the elevator indicated they’d arrived on the ground floor. Therese fixed her bag on her shoulder and looked at the watch on her wrist. _Damn it, I’m late_. She jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and as she walked away she stopped to turn around.

“I’m Therese, by the way.” she said and turned back to walk out the building.

Carol felt a shiver run down her spine. Therese. The same Therese Rindy talked about? _She sure as hell is pretty. It must be her._ When she finally managed to gather a breath the girl was almost out the door.

“I’m Carol!” she yelled, not caring if other people heard.

“See you around, Carol!” Therese yelled back, flaunting her a smile that reached her eyes.

Hundreds of butterflies fluttered in Carol’s lower abdomen; she hadn’t felt them for years and had forgotten that feeling of euphoria even existed.

 

* * *

 

“Miss, Therese?” the intern they had at the office was trying to get through to her boss unsuccessfully. “Miss?”

Therese suddenly snapped out of her day dream. She coughed trying to seem casual.

“I em…I’m sorry. Could you repeat that, please?” Therese asked.

“Your fiancée called earlier when you were in a meeting. He asked if you could call him back.” The girl repeated, obviously finding the situation a bit awkward.

“Oh, sure. Thank you.” She replied and let the girl go on with her business.

She didn’t feel like talking to Richard at all right now, but she also didn’t feel like listening to his nagging all night. Richard rented a small apartment closer to his work in New Jersey but usually spent the weekends at Therese’s.

They’d been together for almost a year when he popped the question. He’d planned an entire evening out at a restaurant, a walk through central park and finally got on one knee at the top of the Empire State building. Therese had been shell shocked; being surrounded by a mass of people she felt angry at him for having asked her in such an environment, basically forcing her to say yes. She’d made it clear the following morning, that she needed time to think things through but he still introduced himself as her fiancée; something that made her want to strangle him. 

“Terry, babe. I’ve been trying to reach you all day.” Richard started, not even giving her time to say hello.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been painting my nails, Richard. I’m working.” She snapped; something she was usually good at suppressing.

“No need to snap, Jesus. I just wanted to double check if you’re still okay for tonight.”

An uneasiness grew inside her stomach. She didn’t particularly enjoy whenever Richard came around; usually expecting more than he was letting on. They rarely had sex. Therese quite honestly hated it and wondered what the fuss was all about; it wasn’t pleasant at all she thought and she would avoid it whenever she could. She’d managed to get out of it the past two weekends and Richard was beginning to work on her nerves; better get it over with.

“I’m sorry. Yeah.” She sighed.

“I’ll be there at 8. See you then, love you.” He waited for Therese to reply but when it took too long he hung up, not thinking much about it.

 


	2. act of defiance.

As Richard was waiting for Therese to open the door, Carol exited from the elevator. She was searching for her keys when the young man turned towards her.

“Good evening.” He said and Carol looked up surprised.

“Good evening.” She faked a smile. _Where are my keys god damn it_?

Therese opened the door and took a step outwards; Richard instantly leaned in and kissed her lips.

“Hi, babe.” He whispered.

Carol turned her gaze to the couple next to her smiling but when she met two green eyes staring back at her, her smile faded away. She looked away instantly _._

“Carol?” Therese slightly pushed Richard away.

“You two know each other?” Richard remarked while draping his hand around Therese’s waist, something that made her flinch and she tried to pull away.

“Yeah. I- Wait, you’re Rindy’s mother?” Therese asked when Carol unlocked the door; her eyes never leaving Therese’s though.

“Yes.” She tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. “She fell in love with your dog.”

“She did” Therese giggled. “Oh. This is Richa- “

“I’m her fiancée, Richard. Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand and Carol’s gaze fell from Therese’s eyes to the boy’s hand. She shook it hoping he wouldn’t notice the disappointed look.

“We’re not- “Therese tried to protest but Richard interrupted her again.

“Well, goodnight then.” He said as he pushed Therese inside and she swore underneath her breath. _Who the hell does he think he is_? She pushed back to say goodnight to Carol, but the woman had already entered her apartment.

* * *

 

It was a Friday night so she’d just gotten back from dropping Rindy off at her father’s house in Brooklyn. She was definitely in need of some down time so after she’d taken a bath and cooked herself some simple spaghetti, she watched a movie on Netflix she’d been wanting to watch for ages. By the time it was over it was almost midnight. She curled up on the couch with a book but her mind kept wandering back to Therese. _She is engaged? But, she wasn’t wearing a ring when I saw her in the morning._ She fell asleep only after a few pages.

“Terry, please. We haven’t had sex in over a month.” Richard said with the courage of his fourth beer. Therese wondered why she even bought so many, as she never drank beer.

“I just- “She tried to reason but Richard’s lips stopped her. He was laying on top of her now and she felt like she was suffocating. He was brushing her long hair, occasionally twirling strands between his fingers. Having gone through three glasses of wine herself to try to endure this evening she let him. She lay still as he rocked on top of her, trying to hold back her tears.

“Oh, Terry.” Richard moaned as he came to an orgasm. “Oh, Terry. I love you.”

Carol suddenly heard faint noises and it took her a while to locate where they were coming from. At first she could only hear what was clearly the squeaking of bedsprings and before her mind could make up from where the sound was coming from, the name Terry echoed around her living room.

_Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame._

She retreated to her bedroom, closing the door behind her to keep out the sound. _Why does this break my heart? What right do I have?_

The tears rolled down Therese’s cheek freely now. Richard tried to wipe them away but she swapped his hand away instantly.

“Terry, what’s wrong? That was amazing!” he exclaimed as he propped his head up.

Therese felt the anger inside her rise; a volcano ready to erupt.

“For you it sure was! Have you ever asked me what I feel about this? Do you ever ask me about anything?” the fire is spilling out, slowly burning everything it meets.

“Terry, what the hell is this about?” Richard looked at her confused. She stood up and put on her clothes.

“I’m so sick of being the nice girl, Richard. I don’t love you, I never have. Please, leave.” She managed to say the last sentence as softly as she could.

“Is this about the engagement? We don’t have to get married now, Terry I can wait till you’re ready.”

“For god’s sake, Richard. That’s the whole problem! You’re always waiting. Waiting for me to be ready for marriage, waiting for me to want children.”

“I don’t know how to do this.” He said as he sat up.

“Stop constantly waiting for something to happen.” Therese said and handed him the ring he’d forced on her a couple months ago.

It was almost three in the morning when she managed to fall asleep, her pillow wet from the tears that still occasionally escaped from her eyes.

* * *

 

She hadn’t slept all night and when she finally decided to get out of bed at around 8 she put on her tracking suit and headed to the closest hair salon she could find.

“Just. Cut it all off.” She instructed the woman who looked at her a bit worried.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” _Don’t fucking ask me if I’m sure I want it gone. Now, before I change my mind._

“All of it.” She repeated herself.

Richard loved her long hair; always ran his hands though it whenever they lay in bed together. This was her way of effectively cutting him off; from her beauty, from his attractiveness to her, from his love. It was a clear act of defiance.

Once those ever-so-shiny silver scissors started snipping away at her split, broken ends, all that had been damaged and abused in her life fell onto the salon floor, getting swept up and tossed into the garbage, never to be seen again.

Snap. It kind of felt like tearing pages out of a book. A chapter she’d rather forget ever existed.

It was shedding of old skin, she was pushing a reset button.

She stared at herself in the mirror; running her fingers through short strands, a tear of relief rolled down her cheek. _Gone. He’s finally gone._

As she headed back to the apartment she could feel the cool spring breeze dance on her bare neck. Her freshly cropped bob and bangs would definitely need some getting used to she thought.

After a late breakfast she decided to take Amelie for her morning walk and as if by some invisible force of nature, they caught the elevator just as the doors were closing. Carol hadn’t bothered to hold it open. 

“Good morning!” she smiled, but Carol’s frown remained. “Well you seem very happy this morning.” She bowed down to pick up her pup who then gave her a lick on the cheek.

“I didn’t sleep very well.” Carol said as she turned her gaze towards Therese. That’s when she noticed the girl’s new haircut. She looked even more beautiful with the cropped bob framing her angelic face. She shrugged. “Did you know the walls are practically nonexistent in this building?”

Therese furrowed her brows. _Why is she angry? What the hell is she talking about?_

“Just make sure you don’t make so much noise during weekdays. I wouldn’t want Rindy to be scarred for life.” Carol continued when Therese didn’t seem to get the message.

“I don’t- Wait, what? I- “Therese stumbled on her words, barely able to form a sentence. Her cheeks had gone as red as a tomato and Carol admitted to herself that she was a little satisfied.

 _Is she jealous? That is the only reasonable explanation for her behavior. But why? Who is she jealous of? Richard? No, way_. Suddenly a noise interrupted her train of thought. The elevator came to a halt. _Oh no. Oh no no no no._

Her breathing started to quicken, the palms of her hands started sweating. She felt a hand on her shoulder. _Am I hallucinating?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon-ish update. Jealous Carol is my favorite thing ever so i just had to. I'm sorry for the Therese/Richard scenes but hey, it'S OVER NOW. Hope you like this chapter and let me know your favorite parts. I promise i'll update soon;)


	3. slowly, and then all at once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the piece Therese plays here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWUe-iwyB2M And i thoroughly suggest you listen to it, as it is exactly what Therese and Carol's relationship feels like. (To me, at least)

“Therese, hey, relax.” Carol removed her hand from Therese’s shoulder. “Here, sit down.” She said as she tried to help the girl sit down on the floor. Her puppy jumped on her lap instantly.

She dialed the emergency number as instructed on the paper glued to the mirror. They informed her it was going to take them about 20 minutes to get there. She watched Therese try to even out her breathing.

“Better?” she asked as she sat down on the other side, facing Therese.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I freaked out.” Therese looked down and wrapped Amelie tighter in her arms.

“Don’t worry about it.” Carol smiled. She wanted, more than anything to reach out and cover Therese’s hand. _Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. No, she is engaged_.

“Rindy told me it was a cute one.” She pointed towards the puppy and a grin appeared on Therese’s lips. The girl’s dimples, identical to her daughter’s, made an appearance.

“I fell in love with her the moment I first laid my eyes on her.” Therese said looking intensely into Carol’s eyes. _As I did with you._

Carol’s gaze swam all over Therese’s face.

“You cut your hair.” She pretended as if she’d just noticed.

“Yeah, just this morning. I’m already regretting it.” Therese puffed.

“I like it. I think it suits you.” Carol said with absolute honesty, wishing she could reach out and brush her fingers through it. Therese’s lips curved into a shy grin and Carol couldn’t help but smile in return.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Carol spoke softly.

“I’m sorry- for before. I was extremely rude; will you forgive me?” she stared into Therese’s green eyes hopefully.

“Oh.” A small whimper. “You don’t have to apologize.” Therese met the blazing gray eyes; she’d never seen anything more peaceful.

“You must love him a lot.” Carol forced herself to say.

A silence fell between them again. A different kind of silence than before. Carol could tell. She could see it in the girl’s eyes. She recognized herself in Therese. She’d stared at people the same way whenever they asked her about Harge, but they never even flinched. They never suspected more than she let on. But Carol knew, Therese didn’t have to say anything. Yet she did.

“We broke up last night.” She said as a matter of fact and something changed in Carol’s eyes then.

“I’m sorry, darling.” she whispered; the term of endearment escaping her lips before she could do anything about it. She saw a smile form on Therese’s lips and decided it was the right thing to say.

“Don’t be.” Therese replied as the smile on her face grew bigger, finally reaching her eyes.

Carol was about to reach out to put her hand on Therese’s when the elevator started moving again.

“Oh. Finally.” She pretended to be relieved.

As they exited the building Therese turned to Carol and with all the courage she could muster she dared to ask.

“Carol? We’re going for a walk in Central Park, would you care to join?” she shifted her weight trying to seem casual.

“I’m actually late for a lunch date.” Carol said apologetically, wishing Abby hadn’t invited her for Saturday lunch. “But if you’re free on Monday night, I’m sure Rindy would love it too.” She said hoping to make up for it.

“Okay.” Therese replied. “See you then.”

“See you then, darling.” Carol waved as she turned around; making her way to her lunch date.

Therese stood still for a moment as she tried to regain her breath. _That is the second time today_. No one’s ever called her Darling. Richard always called her babe and she hated it. Something in the way Carol said it, made her heart beat faster. She practically skipped through the entire park, a smile plastered on her face all day long.

* * *

 

“What are you so smiley about?” Abby asked as she held Carol’s shoulders and pressed two kisses on both her cheeks.

“I’m not smiley.” Carol simply stated. She didn’t want to let anyone into her little bubble yet. _What if I’m just imagining things?_

“Carol, babe I can see through anything. But whatever, you can tell me when you’re ready.” Abby waved her hand at the waiter.

“Thank you.” She said and ordered them two glasses of wine and salads. Abby quickly added “And a pasta for me, please.” Before the waiter left.

“Just because you’re on the market doesn’t mean I have to restrict myself.” They both laughed.

“How are things with Mrs. Cantrell, anyway?” Carol asked after taking a sip of her wine, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m thinking you were completely wrong about me not being able to handle a red head.” Abby smirked. “We’re going to take a week off to travel to Europe.” She continued and saw the slight change in Carol’s demeanor. “Only if it’s alright with you. With the shop and everything.”

“Of course it’s alright with me, you nitwit. As if I’d stand in the way of you getting laid in Paris.” She winked.

“I’m so lucky to have such a considerate friend.” Abby laughed. “Where will you leave Rindy though?”

“I’ll figure something out.” Carol said smiling. _At least one of us is taking life by the balls; well not technically._

* * *

 

Therese had hoped to run into Carol on her way back from her walk but alas.

She spent Sunday working over hours at the office as a breaking story was making headlines the next day and they had more than 200 photos to go through. When she finally settled on the front page photo it was almost 8pm. She got home, took a warm bath and let herself sink into the couch.

She stared at the piano located next to the window in the living room. She hadn’t touched the thing for months; leaving the apartment before dawn and returning after the sun had gone down didn’t leave her with much time to play. But tonight, for some reason her fingers yearned to touch the keyboard. She walked over and sat down on the small chair in front of it. She pressed a couple of keys to make sure everything still sounded okay and after a few moments she found herself playing Billie Holiday’s Easy Living. Her delicate fingers swayed to the sound of the piano. _God, I’ve missed this._

Carol was making dinner when she heard the sound of the piano flow through the room. _Is that Therese?_ She stood still for a moment, closing her eyes and relishing in the beauty that was the sound the girl produced. She walked over to the window and opened it slightly, the sound instantly rushing in and enveloping her. _Wow._ She took out a small piece of paper and wrote something down.

Therese sat silently at the piano when she finished the song; overwhelmed. The silence was broken by a shrieking sound coming from her door. _What the hell?_ She walked towards it and noticed a small paper barely peeking out from underneath. She picked it up and unfolded it.

**A humble request to the pianist: Yanni, Nostalgia.**

Therese smiled from ear to ear and immediately ran back to the piano. She knew the piece well as she’d actually watched Yanni perform it live and had loved that particular one.

She pressed her fingers to the keys and started playing.

The song begins and ends by conjuring emotions from the inner-most depths of one’s heart. At the beginning sweet and slow but becoming stronger as the song progresses, it represents the epitome of love and what loving someone actually feels like; _slowly and then all at once_.

When she hit the last key she could hear a faint sound of clapping coming from the window. She stood up and walked towards it. And they didn’t have to say anything, for words would only be swept away by the breeze. The sound of their breathing; synchronized as they stood on different sides of a wall said everything words never could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Piano Request Note was inspired by a post i saw on tumblr (and unfortunately can't trace back.) I hope this chapter lives up to the previous ones and you enjoy it just as much. Next chapter should be up on Monday/Tuesday night. Thanks again for all your wonderful comments; they mean the world and keep me going! xo


	4. a walk in the park.

Monday was excruciatingly slow. Therese had been more agitated than usual all day, and she was the only one who knew why; she was nervous. _What should I wear? Casual clothes, you idiot. You’re not going to a fancy restaurant or anything._ Would Carol knock on her door and ask if she was ready? What time had they agreed on? Had they even set a time at all? _Oh, I’m so stupid, I should have asked what time._

She decided to leave work early as she wasn’t getting anything done anyway. She got back to her apartment and took a quick shower. She let her hair air dry and was actually quite happy that that was possible now, as it meant she’d need less time to get ready in the mornings. When she settled on her outfit, casual jeans and a yellow blouse, it was almost 7pm. _Should I just go knock on her door? What if she isn’t in?_

When she finally made up her mind and opened the door of her apartment, she was confronted by a little hand ready to knock. Amelie instantly jumped all over the child, licking her little hands and wiggling her tail. Rindy was just as excited.

“Hi, Rindy.” Therese said as she watched the girl hug her pup.

“Hi, Therese!” she replied. “Mommy said we could go for a walk with you and Amelie!” she giggled as she looked up to check Therese’s reaction. “Your cut your hair! It’s very very pretty.”

Therese was taken aback by the utter honesty coming out of the child’s mouth. That was the thing with children; they always said whatever was on their mind, and they wouldn’t lie about it either.

“Yes, we will.” She smiled broadly. “I’m glad you like it.” She ran her hand over Rindy’s head, playfully messing up her hair. “Where’s your mommy?” She asked as she looked around the empty corridor.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Carol said as she exited her apartment.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, that hugged her curves, and a white blouse with the last and second to last buttons unbuttoned, revealing just a tiny bit of her breasts. When her gaze finally met Therese, she noticed how casually the girl was dressed. _Shit, I overdressed._

“I, um, didn’t have time to change out of my work clothes.” She said awkwardly, and gained a suspicious look from Rindy, who had helped her pick out the outfit just an hour earlier.

Therese’s mouth had dropped open and when she realized she’d been staring too long, she instantly looked away. She bowed down to hand Rindy the leash in order to distract herself.

“Do you want to hold it, sweetheart?” She asked the child who eagerly grabbed it from her hands and screamed yes. Carol felt a smile creeping up her face.

They let Rindy walk in front of them at the park, as long as she was in their eye sight. Therese could feel the warmth radiating off the woman’s body. _What if I just walked a little closer_? The soft breeze blowing through Carol’s hair brought a sweet smell Therese’s way. _She smells like vanilla and cinnamon._

“So, you play the piano.” Carol broke the silence that had been building between them ever since Rindy left their space.

“Yes.” Therese smiled.

“Thank you- for playing that piece last night. It’s my favorite. It reminds me of something I haven’t felt in a long time.” Carol stared at Therese’s profile as they walked and when Therese turned around to meet her eyes, Carol shrugged her shoulders and looked away. _It perfectly describes what you make me feel._

“Me too.” Therese said with a slight tremor in her voice. _It reminds me of you._

“So, where do you work Therese?” Carol asked, shifting the mood entirely.

“I’m a photo editor at the New York Times.” Therese turned to Carol and was glad when the woman seemed impressed.

“Do you like it? I mean, photography and such.” Carol asked.

"I do. I used to take so many photos, but I hardly have time anymore." she said trying to suppress a sad smile. "I do still carry my camera around though."

"I could use some recent pictures of Rindy. But she never sits still for them." Carol pointed towards her daughter who was skipping in front of them, latching tightly to the leash she was holding.

"She doesn't have to." Therese flaunted her a smile and power walked to catch up with Rindy, leaving a surprised Carol behind.

She tried to go unnoticed by the child, who was now picking up flowers. She managed to take a few shots she was happy with; one of Amelie licking Rindy's nose as the girl giggled, one of Rindy fixing her sunflower dress and one of Rindy noticing her behind the tree and smiling broadly.

Carol was impressed with the small samples Therese showed her and when Therese promised to get them printed for her she sighed softly.

"You're too kind."

Therese smiled shyly and picked up the conversation where they’d left off.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"Oh, my best friend and I own a furniture shop just a couple blocks from here." Carol replied. She kicked some sand with her right foot as she gathered her courage. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course." Therese exclaimed _. I'd do anything for you_.

"My friend, Abby, is going on a trip tomorrow for a week and I’ll have to work overtime. Could you perhaps, pick up Rindy from school on your way home?" she asked hesitantly, hoping it wouldn't be too much to ask of Therese.

"I'd love to." she said softly and the smile that appeared on Carol's face made the butterflies in her abdomen flutter.

"You're an angel. I'll let the school know." Carol said and they continued walking in a comfortable silence. Letting the chirping of the birds and the swift breeze fill in the blanks.

Rindy was practically sleepwalking when they finally got back and she wrapped her arms around Therese's legs as she said goodnight. Carol thought it silly, but she was jealous of her daughter who embraced Therese without a hinge of hesitation.  She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and leaned forward but then instantly leaned back again.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Therese. Rindy adores you." Carol said letting her eyes fall to her daughter who was now rubbing her eyes. _And I adore you even more_. "I should probably get this one to bed. Goodnight, darling." she smiled with her eyes.

"Goodnight." Therese said softly and longed to lean in and kiss the red lips that had formed into a smile on the woman's face.

* * *

 

Therese walked up to the school at around 5pm and found Rindy sitting on the stairs waiting. When she saw Therese she instantly jumped up and ran towards her.

"Therese!!" she exclaimed.

"Rindy, hi sweetheart." Therese bowed down to take over Rindy's backpack and draped it around her shoulder. "Did you do anything fun today?" she asked as they started walking.

"Miss Ashley helped us make scary faces. Look!" Rindy held up a paper plate decorated with paint and all kinds of arts and crafts.

"That's very scary." Therese held her hand over her heart pretending to be scared, which made Rindy giggle happily.

Rindy reached out and wrapped her free hand around Therese's. Therese looked down in surprise but the child was already looking at something else. She smiled contently and squeezed Rindy’s hand.

“Can I stay with you until mommy comes back?” Rindy asked while Therese was unlocking the door.

Therese considered it for a while. Carol had clearly told her to just let her into the apartment, that she could take care of herself. But why leave the child alone when she was just next door? _Carol will have to come pick her up._

“I could use some company.” Therese locked the door again.

She let Rindy in first, who was immediately greeted by her furry best friend. She asked the girl what she’d like to drink and Rindy requested a warm glass of chocolate milk. The simple request made Therese smile. Rindy settled on the couch carefully as to not mess it up.

“You can take your shoes off and put your feet on the couch.” Therese said as she put down the glass on the small coffee table.

She plopped down next to Rindy and took off her own shoes. She watched as Rindy drank her beverage and giggled when the milk left a stain behind on her upper lips. They spent the evening watching The Little Mermaid on Netflix and after 5 minutes of begging Therese allowed Rindy to style her hair. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and Rindy was sitting crossed legged behind her on the couch.

“Can I cut my hair too?” Rindy asked after a while.

“Sure you can.” Therese replied.

“Like yours?” Rindy continued. “I want them like yours.”

Therese’s heart melted. She remembered wanting to look exactly like her mother when she was a child, she adored everything about her and looked up to her a lot. That was until she left her at an orphanage at the age of 8, of course.

“If you want to and mommy is okay with it.” Therese said and Rindy was satisfied.

“Mommy lied about her clothes yesterday.” Rindy started. “I helped her pick the skirt.” She said proudly and Therese could feel her heart skip a beat. _She dressed up for me? She dressed up for me._ Therese smiled. “But don’t tell her I said so.” Rindy furrowed her brow, which made Therese promise to keep it a secret. 

A knock on the door startled them both. Therese stood up from the couch and walked toward the door, slightly fixing her hair knowing the only person it could be, was Carol. She opened the door with a huge grin only to be met by an unknown face.

“Good evening, I’m Harge Aird, do you know if Carol Aird lives here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chap! Having two 5 and 6 yr old nieces i'm pretty sure i got the child/adult conversations accurate. At least that's how they go mostly in my case. Children have a way of equally being bold and shy at the same time and i just love that! Hope this feels honest and you enjoy it. The next two chapters are basically fluff and smut so don't worry too much about that cliffhanger;) As always i appreciate every single comment and kudo so much! <3


	5. the ying to her yang.

“Good evening, I’m Harge Aird, do you know if Carol Aird lives here?”

Therese looked back to check on Rindy but her gaze met an empty couch. _Where’d she go? What the hell._

“I don’t think so, I’m sorry.” Therese lied and closed the door behind him.

“Rindy?” she walked back to the couch and found the girl laying behind it. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Therese asked as she sat down next to her and Rindy put her head in her lap.

“Mommy says daddy can’t know where we live.” The girl said. “That’s why she always drives me to his house.”

“Why can’t he know?” Therese asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know.” She replied and Therese pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Rindy fell asleep on the couch and at around 8pm there was another knock on the door. Therese stood up and walked towards the door, opening it slowly this time.

“Hello, darling.” Carol smiled. “Figured she would be here.” She peeked inside and saw Rindy sleeping on the couch. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I love hanging out with her. She’s a sweet kid.” Therese said and followed Carol who was making her way over to pick up her daughter.

Therese hesitated for a moment but then turned to Carol.

“Your husband knocked on my door. He asked if you lived here.” She saw Carol’s face turn white.

“What did you tell him? Did he see Rindy? What-“ Carol stumbled on her words as she squeezed her daughter’s body closer.

“Rindy hid behind the couch. I figured it was best to say I didn’t know.” Therese replied and Carol kissed her daughter’s temple. “Carol, is everything alright?” she asked. _You can trust me._

“He’s not my husband.” Carol smiled as she walked towards the corridor. Therese walked behind them and stood at the door while Carol went to put Rindy in her own bed. She came back to close the door.

“Therese?” she whispered. “Would you let me take you out? As a thank you for being the best neighbor.” She smiled shyly.

“Of course, but you really don’t have to.” Therese said. _Oh my god, why did I add that last part?_

“Is Saturday around 8 okay? I won’t have Rindy then.”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Therese picked Rindy up from school every day for the following week. They walked back to Therese’s apartment and spent the evenings watching Disney movies and chatting about school. They lay on the couch and Amelie usually snuggled on Rindy’s lap. Therese even had a change of clothes for the girl and a pajama in case she fell asleep there again.

Rindy lay snuggled in Therese’s lap as they watched a movie on Friday night, when she revealed something that had made Therese’s heart skip a beat.

“Sometimes mommy calls you when she sleeps.” The girl giggled, too young to realize what that could mean. But Therese couldn’t help but smile at the thought and she wondered. _What if, what if?_

Carol would pick Rindy up when she came back from the shop, carried her to her room and then lingered at the door chatting with Therese. In those moments Therese wished Carol would lean in and kiss her; because she didn’t have the courage herself. But all they did was talk and whisper goodnights to each other. And then Therese would find herself dreaming about Carol all night.

* * *

 

Carol chose a white curve hugging dress after an hour of standing in front of her closet. She put her hair in a low ponytail and spent another hour in front of the mirror applying her makeup, trying to hide her wrinkles. _Why do I even bother?_

She stood in front of Therese’s door, waiting. When the door opened to reveal Therese is a form fitting, knee length black dress, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes danced over Therese’s hair that was combed back with gel, over her red tainted lips, over her visible collarbones and then slowly over her breasts, her hips and finally her bare legs.

_The ying to her yang._

“You look beautiful.” Carol said and watched Therese’s cheeks turn pink, her dimples forming on her rosy cheeks.

“I think you are magnificent.” Therese said after a few moments, making Carol blush equally.

They sat down at the restaurant and Therese marveled at the view of the city beneath them. The Penthouse 808 was situated on the rooftop of the Ravel Hotel; Carol had made a reservation a week earlier.

They were silent for a while, simply drinking each other in while occasionally smiling shyly when they caught the other staring.

“Carol?” Therese asked after having gathered some courage. “What’s going on with you and Harge?”

“Oh, darling, let’s not ruin this lovely night talking about my ex-husband.” Carol said and reached out a hand and placed it on top of Therese’s. _It’s now or never_.

A shiver ran down Therese’s spine.

“I just want you to know you can trust me.” she said as she slowly turned her hand upward and entangled their fingers.

“I trust you with my child, Therese.” Carol said with a serious face. “I’d trust you with my life.”

She paused for a moment, letting what she’d just confessed sink in. “Last time he found out where we’d moved he kept coming by demanding I took him back.” She took a deep breath. “One time he actually managed to get in and forced himself on me.” Carol felt Therese squeeze her hand and looked up to meet the girl’s moonlit eyes. “He loves Rindy very much and I don’t want to keep her from him, but I just can’t live with the fear of him showing up like that again.”

“I don’t think he suspected anything, Carol. If I ever see him, I’ll make sure he knows he won’t be able to hurt you again.” Therese said confidently.

Carol was touched by Therese’s words and her gaze lingered on the younger woman longingly. She was about to say something when a waiter walked towards the table and they let go of each other’s hands instantly. Carol ordered a pasta and a bottle of wine, and Therese ordered a salad.

After a few glasses, they were both feeling very honest.

“I like your dress.” Carol said and took a gulp from her drink.

“According to Rindy you say that a lot.” Therese giggled and Carol’s expression turned from flirty to embarrassed within a second. “I like yours too. It shows off your beautiful curves.” Therese said and a smile appeared on Carol’s face. Just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally, the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. In that moment she was everything Therese had ever hoped for, she was everything she would ever need.

* * *

 

They lingered in front of Therese’s door and Carol with the courage of the wine still flowing through her body leaned in and embraced her. She breathed in her smell and pressed a soft kiss on her neck, eliciting a sigh from Therese. She suddenly pulled back; _if we stay like this I won’t be able to hold back._

“Goodnight, Therese.” She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Therese stood silently in the hall for a moment and then retreated to her apartment. She took off her clothes and her makeup, put on her silk pajamas and lay on her bed. It felt incredibly empty.

_I wish she were her, laying next to me. Even if nothing else came of it. Even if was just for tonight, even for only a moment. I can still feel the warmth of her lips on my neck. I want to feel that again. And again, and again. Should I go back? What if she doesn’t want me like that? I’ve never felt like this about a woman. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I don’t know how this works._

She sighed in desperation as she twirled around in her bed. Restless. She was still laying awake at 2 in the morning, her thoughts continually drifting back to Carol.

_What would she say if I asked to kiss her? Would she say yes? God, I hope she says yes. I’m going to do it. It’s now or never._

Therese jumped out of bed and out of the door and before she realized what she was about to do, she was knocking on Carol’s door. It only took a few moments before the door flung open to reveal Carol, who was wearing a silk robe, her hair flowing over her shoulders and the makeup that was previously on her face now left her naked. _God, she’s beautiful_.

Carol looked into the gorgeous green eyes and searched them intensely.

“Can I kiss you?” Therese whispered.

“My darling.” Carol leaned forward taking Therese’s lips into her own.

They were so warm against hers; and for that moment they couldn’t stop their hearts from pounding in unison. Therese’s blood flowed rapidly in her cheeks, making her face as red as ever. Carol lifted her hands out of Therese’s hair, and let them fall to her shoulders. Therese put her hands down on Carol’s waist while pulling her closer to her chest. In that moment Therese was only hers, and Carol was only Therese’s. Carol pulled back from their kiss slightly and took Therese’s hand.

She lead her inside and closed the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter before all hell breaks loose in the upcoming one *smirks*. Hope you enjoy it and i promise i won't make you wait for too long;) As always, i appreciate every single one of you who reads and leaves a comment! Thank you for giving me something to keep me going!<3 ps: The Penthouse 808 is a real place in NYC and it looks freaking stunning.


	6. we could be closer.

Carol lead Therese through the apartment, never letting go of her hand. It felt as if they were in a dream; walking on the clouds. Carol stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned around to face Therese. _Do you want this as much as I do?_ And as if Therese had read her mind she nodded softly. Carol opened the door and closed it when they were both inside.

The queen sized bed was surrounded by crystal white covers and a soft duvet was draped over the foot end. Therese stood in front of it, leaned down and let her hand brush over it. Carol stood behind her, watching as the girl took in the space. _I want to remember every single detail._

When Therese finally turned back, Carol dropped her silk robe onto the floor; dropped her walls, and insecurities and precautions. Therese moved closer letting her hands roam over Carol’s body, starting from her cheeks slowly moving to her shoulders. She hesitated for a moment but then she continued onward to gently brush over Carol’s breasts making the woman let out a deep moan. She let her hands trace over her stomach and finally let them rest on the woman’s hips.

“You are so beautiful, Carol.” Therese whispered into Carol’s ear.

Carol cupped Therese’s cheek and looked into her green eyes that were filled with desire. She let her hand roam into Therese’s hair, brushing and tugging short strands. Her hand fell lower then, onto Therese’s shoulder and she slightly brushed down the girl’s pajama shirt.

“Can I?” Carol asked; her voice sultry. Therese nodded so Carol lifted Therese’s shirt over her head; both giggling for a moment as the shirt got caught in Therese’s hair. Carol then shifted, moving so that she could sit on her knees in front of Therese; always keeping their eyes locked. She pulled down the young woman’s pants and was pleasantly surprised to see Therese’s wet underwear. She removed it and tossed it to the floor. Then she pressed a warm kiss on Therese’s lower abdomen and felt the girl tremble.

“We could be closer.” Therese sighed.

“Much closer.” She agreed.

Carol slowly guided Therese onto the bed and kissed her lips passionately. There wasn't an inch of her that she didn't want to taste. Starting from the base of her throat to her collarbones, to the curve of her waist to her soft breasts; she left wet kisses all over the girl’s body. And when she finally tasted the already damp petals of Therese’s womanhood, Therese tangled her fingers in Carol’s hair and arched her hips as the tremors of ecstasy shook her body. Carol felt each spasm as intensely as if she were connected to Therese.

Carol gently entered two fingers into Therese’s delicate parts, eliciting a loud moan from her. As their bodies moved together Therese was brought to tears at the intensity of the feelings that ran through her; feelings that were gentle, generous, greedy. Slowly she was losing her self-control; she held on to Carol’s hair until she felt more tremors shake her body. She arched her spine and turned her head on the pillow, biting her lips so hard they almost drew blood.

“Oh, Carol.” She moaned.

Carol listened to the girl’s cries and they touched her in a way nothing ever had before. She climbed up Therese’s body, her lips tracing their way back and finally landing on Therese’s. She shifted her weight off of Therese and rolled on her side taking Therese with her. _I’m never letting you go._

“Carol, I never knew. I never knew.” Therese whispered as she leaned in closer, allowing Carol to kiss the tears off her flustered face.

“What didn’t you know, darling?” Carol asked.

“That it could ever feel this good. That I could ever feel this loved.” Therese said and stared into glassy grey eyes. “Can I show you how much you are loved?” She asked and pressed a warm kiss on Carol’s lips.

“Oh, my darling. Yes, please show me.” Carol moaned softly and it didn’t take long before Therese was caressing the woman’s breasts, leaving wet kisses all over her body.

She loved Carol the way she deserved to be loved. She loved her sweetly and softly, admiring every single freckle, stretch mark and line on Carol’s body. She loved her passionately and fiercely, leaving bites on her inner thighs as she teased the woman’s center.  Arousal gushed through Carol like an ocean wave, wonderful pleasure that took her past the point of return. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, changing her, making her entirely Therese’s. _I’m yours and you are mine. Only mine._

Carol lay behind Therese, her arms surrounding the smaller body that was pressing against hers. She squeezed Therese tighter and pressed a kiss onto her bare neck.

“I never knew, either. I never knew until now.” She whispered and felt Therese wrap her arms around her own. They drifted in and out of blissful sleep all night.

* * *

 

Sunday morning came fast, as time in each other’s arms passed faster than usual. Carol woke up with Therese’s fingers tangled between her own. She hesitated between staying pressed close to Therese until she woke up or getting out of bed and making them some breakfast. She pressed a kiss to Therese’s forehead and carefully removed her hand from Therese’s. She picked up her robe from the floor and as she walked to the kitchen she relished the soreness between her legs; smiling at the memory of the previous night.

Therese woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She followed the scent that took her to the kitchen and let her shoulder rest on the door’s rim as she watched Carol’s hips sway to the soft jazz music. Carol turned around and when she saw the young woman watching her she grabbed a coffee and walked over to hand it to Therese.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Therese followed and sat down on a high chair by the counter top. She drank her coffee with a smile plastered on her face. When Carol finished the pancakes she set them in front of Therese and handed her a fork. Carol stayed on the other side of the counter as they ate their pancakes.

“Mmm.” Therese moaned. “These are delicious.” She said when she saw Carol’s brow raise.

“Nothing is as delicious as you, my sweet.” Carol said and walked to the other side of the counter. She wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist and pressed a kiss just below her ear making Therese sigh softly.

Therese spun around on the chair to look into the familiar grey eyes. She cupped Carol’s cheeks in her warm hands and kissed Carol’s lips. She tasted like coffee and honey pancakes. What started as a slow kiss turned into something more and they soon found themselves on the couch in the living room.

Therese’s name echoed through the apartment as Carol came for the second time that day. Therese’s lips curved into a smug smile and Carol watched her curiously.

“What?” Carol asked.

Therese lay on top off her, crossed her arms on Carol’s chest and lay down her head on top of them, staring at Carol’s lips longingly.

“Rindy told me you call out my name in your sleep.” Therese giggled as she watched Carol’s eyes widen.

“That child is going to be the end of me.” Carol sighed but she smiled nonetheless. _Bless my child._

They spent the entire day in Carol’s apartment, not wanting to let go of each other’s embrace. They could finally act on their desires and there was so much they needed to catch up on. Therese helped Carol make dinner that evening; spaghetti bolognese. Carol stirred the tomato sauce with a wooden spoon and after adding some more salt she pointed the spoon towards Therese for her to try.

“Perfect.” She exclaimed as she licked the sauce of the spoon. Carol smiled deeply when she noticed the remains of the sauce on Therese’s nose.

“You’ve got something on your-“ She said as she leaned in and kissed the sauce off Therese’s nose.

They ate their dinner on the carpet in front of the couch and after they finished washing the dishes Carol told Therese she’d have to go pick up Rindy from her father’s house. She told Therese she could stay there if she wanted but Therese let her know that she’d have to be up early for work the next day so she’d retreat to her own apartment.

As Carol closed the door behind them she turned around before Therese entered her apartment.

“Therese?” she asked.

“Yes?” Therese turned back with a hopefulness in her eyes.

“Will we do this again?” Carol continued, a slight tremble in her voice.

Therese walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist; resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. She turned her head slightly to press a kiss on her neck.

“Yes.” She whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts this down and runs away fast*


	7. bits and pieces of home.

“Therese, Therese!” Rindy exclaimed as she knocked on Therese’s door on Monday evening.

Therese lowered the heat of the stove and washed her hands before making her way towards the door. She swung it open and was met by the tiny figure.

“Look, Therese! I’m pretty like you!” Rindy said as she twirled around and Therese giggled. She leaned down and brushed a hand through the girl’s hair; identical to her own.

“No, sweetheart, you’re pretty like you.” She said and pressed a kiss on top of Rindy’s nose. Rindy looked inside and breathed in deeply.

“What are you cooking, Therese?” she asked as she started walking towards the kitchen and Therese followed her leaving the door slightly open. Rindy searched for Amelie and settled on the floor petting the pup.

“Broccoli with chicken breasts.” She replied and went to turn over the chicken in the frying pan.

“Can I eat here? Pretty please? Mommy is making Brussel sprouts.” Rindy said and showed her tongue pretending to be disgusted. She walked towards Therese to check out what she was doing. “Can I help you?” she asked and Therese lifted her up, positioning her on her hip and handed her the wooden spoon so she could stir the water.

Carol heard the rummaging next door and decided to take the food she’d prepared over. She pushed the door slightly and entered to find Rindy dangling her little legs around Therese’s waist and her heart melted inside her chest.

“Hello my beautiful twins.” Carol smiled and put the pot down on Therese’s dinner table. “I figured we could eat together.” She said looking at Therese whose dimples then appeared on her rosy cheeks.

Carol and Therese filled their plates with both broccoli and Brussel sprouts and Rindy settled with just broccoli. Therese poured Rindy some orange juice and some wine for Carol and herself.

“It’s kind of silly for us to both cook, don’t you think?” Carol said as she swallowed some wine.

“What are you saying?” Therese asked.

“I mean we’re both back by 5, if you don’t have to work over hours. Why not make dinner together?” Carol stared into the green eyes waiting for Therese’s reply when Rindy chirped in.

“Yes! Say yes Therese! Please!”

“I think that would be lovely.” Therese giggled and Rindy clapped her hands happily.

The three of them lay on Carol’s couch after they finished cleaning up in Therese’s apartment. Rindy’s head on Therese’s lap on the one side and her legs on Carol’s lap on the other. _This is what home feels like._ Carol occasionally stole side glances from Therese and wiggled her toes tickling Therese’s waist.

“Carol.” Therese softly kicked the woman’s feet.

“What?” Carol smiled smugly.

“You know what.” Therese said as she raised an eyebrow.

“Let me put this one to bed.” She said as she wrapped a sleepy Rindy in her arms. “I’ll be right back.” She winked and headed toward the door.

She pulled the blankets over Rindy’s body and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, sweetpea. Therese and I will be right outside if you need anything.” Carol whispered and stood up but before she switched the light off Rindy called her back.

“Mommy?” She whispered. “I really like Therese.” She said sleepily and Carol smiled.

“I really like her too baby.” Carol said and closed the lights.

* * *

 

Carol and Therese lay in bed after they made love that evening; limbs tangled and arms holding each other tightly. Therese was supposed to go back to her own apartment but she fell asleep in the serenity of Carol’s embrace. They were both awoken by soft knocking on the door.

Therese managed to put on her pajamas while Carol went to open the bedroom door. Rindy had woken up from a nightmare.

“Can I sleep with you, mommy?” Rindy asked between sobs and watched Therese shift in her mother’s bed.

Carol turned around to Therese and when she nodded she brought her daughter into the bed who then scooted close to Therese.

“Did you have a bad dream too, Therese?” Rindy asked and Therese wrapped an arm around her.

“No, baby. Therese just likes to snuggle with mommy.” Carol said when she saw Therese struggling to answer her daughter’s question. Rindy seemed intrigued but her next question was swept away by a wave of sleepiness.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here. We’re safe here.” Therese whispered and brushed some strands of the girl’s hair.

The three of them all overslept and had to rush in the morning. Therese helped Rindy get dressed for school while Carol made them a quick breakfast for on the go. _I wouldn’t change this for the world._ Before they parted ways in the middle of the street Carol leaned in to kiss Therese’s lips.

Rindy noticed the act of love and he hugged both of their legs tight; making both Carol and Therese’s lips curve upwards. She didn’t find it weird; she knew Auntie Abby and Tia Gen were together and she had friends in school who had two mommies or two daddies. All Rindy saw was that the people she loved most, loved each other as well and that was all she cared about.

* * *

 

Six months later it was Rindy’s 7th birthday. Abby had told Carol they could use Gen and her house for the party as it had a garden and could fit a bouncy castle for Rindy and her friends.

“But I want to wait for Therese to blow the candles, mommy.” Rindy complained when her mother asked her if she wanted to blow the candles for the third time.

“Therese is still working, baby. All your friends will be gone when she comes back.” Carol tried to explain but Rindy wouldn’t hear any of it.

“I don’t care.” She protested. “I’m waiting for Therese.”

At around 8pm, almost three hours late Therese finally arrived at the party. Well, not technically a party anymore as all the children had already left. She was greeted by Abby at the front door.

“The kid’s been waiting for ages, Therese.” Abby leaned in and pressed a kiss to Therese’s cheek. “Come in!” She pulled Therese inside.

Rindy instantly jumped off the couch and ran to Therese who picked her up and swirled her around holding her tight. Rindy wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry I’m late.” Therese whispered and hugged the child tighter. _I’m a horrible mother._

“It’s okay I didn’t blow the candles, I waited for you!” Rindy exclaimed and jumped off Therese’s embrace to run to the living room. Carol was lighting the candles on the cake when Therese walked into the kitchen.

“There you are!” Carol exclaimed and walked towards Therese holding the cake in her hands. “Our daughter’s been waiting for you to blow out the candles.” She smiled and kissed Therese’s lips. Before Therese could register what Carol had just said she was being handed the other side to hold the cake.

They walked into the room together and sang the Happy Birthday song as they put the cake on the table in front of Rindy. Abby and Gen joined them shortly after they started singing. Rindy’s entire face lit up with happiness.

This was home. This was family. And Rindy knew very well this wasn’t what most families looked like, but she also knew most families didn’t love the way they did.

Therese handed Rindy her present and the girl unwrapped it excitedly. She pulled out a camera and the smile on her face grew bigger, reaching her eyes. She ran to Therese and hugged her tight.

“You can be my little helper.” Therese said and kissed the child’s temple.

* * *

 

“Mommy?” Rindy whispered when Carol tucked her in that evening.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“You know how aunt Abby is Auntie and aunt Gen is Tia and you are mommy?” Rindy started and Carol waited for her daughter to get to the point. “I think Therese should have a name like that too.”

“What would you like to call her?” Carol asked, her heart beating a little faster inside her chest.

Therese was practically the child’s second mother. She still owned her own apartment but spent most of her time in theirs. She soothed Rindy when she was sick and picked her up from school. She made her warm milk before bed and cuddled with her on the couch. She sometimes got angry when she squeezed Amelie too tight but she never yelled. She played Rindy’s favorite songs on the piano while she danced around in the living room and she let her sleep with her and mommy when she had nightmares. For all Rindy knew these two people where her parents. Her father was just someone she hung out with during the weekends.

“Can she be mom?” Rindy asked hesitantly hoping it wouldn’t upset her mother.

“I think that would be perfect.” Carol said and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple.

She opened the door to her - their- bedroom and saw Therese already fast asleep. She walked towards the bed and when her body finally touched the mattress she let the tears of happiness roll down her cheeks freely. She turned on her side to face Therese’s back and she whispered to herself.

“I’ve completely and utterly fallen in love with you.”

A slow movement on Therese’s side made her heart jump. _She heard._ Therese turned around to face Carol and brushed her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

“I loved you from the first moment I saw you.” She whispered and pressed a kiss onto the woman’s lips. She let it linger for a while before breaking it and resting her head on Carol’s chest.

There were as many definitions of love as there were people who had experienced it, but for Therese the definition of love was and would always be Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I'd been debating on whether to make this fic longer than planned but decided it was best to leave it as is. I've got finals coming up in a month so i'm gonna need the time to study. I do hope you like these last two chapters and i promise once finals are over, i'll be back!:)) I'm super happy you seem to be enjoying this fic and your comments make my days, so thank you!<3


	8. Welcome home, my darling

Therese was called into her office earlier than usual due to a breaking story. Carol got herself out of bed to make Therese some coffee while she hurriedly dressed herself.

"l hate leaving like this." Therese said as she hurriedly made her way to the door and handed a sleepy Carol the coffee mug back.

Carol leaned in and kissed Therese's coffee stained lips. She let her hand trace over the girl's arms, and slowly let them fall on to her behind and squeezed gently.

"Carol." Therese breathed out. "I'm going to be late." She managed to say in between moans.

Carol let go and moved her hands upward to squeeze Therese's shoulder.

"Hurry back to me." Carol whispered and felt Therese shiver beneath her touch.

"As fast as I can." she whispered back and turned to leave but stopped mid step when she heard a small voice calling.

"Mom?" Rindy sleepily opened her bedroom door.

Therese waited for Carol to turn around but her lover didn't wander away from her eyes. Instead a sneaky smile appeared on her face.

"Mom, where are you going?" Rindy continued as she walked toward Therese.

Therese could swear her heart was about to combust inside her chest. Her eyes stayed locked on Carol's, who nodded softly. Then she turned towards Rindy. Towards her daughter. _My daughter._

Thoughts and emotions started flowing through her entire body.

At first it was disorienting. Someone had put her in a role she didn't have experience in, and was talking to her like she was in charge. And that’s because she was. She'd been for the past several months.

The she remembered the first time she'd heard Beethoven. The first time she saw a Monet painting. The first time she experienced rain, saw a sunrise, and drank champagne.

It was better than that.

It was like someone had taken a piece of her heart, put it outside her body and let it walk around. That little piece would depend on her for the rest of her life. It was like falling in love. But better, because she didn't have to fall. She became love.

"I'm just going to the office baby. I'll be back tonight." Therese bowed down to Rindy's height and let the girl wrap her arms around her neck. A tear quickly fell off her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." she whispered as she pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too, mom." Rindy's smile allowed her dimples to appear.

Carol watched the interaction silently, giving the two of them space to revel in the moment. Then she remembered Therese's camera that lay on the coffee table, next to the photos of Rindy that Therese had taken all those months ago. She grabbed it and snapped a photo of the two of them embracing. A moment saved in time.

* * *

 

When Therese got out of the elevator a faint sound of music filled her ears. As she waited for Carol to open the door she tried to make sense of the lyrics.   
  
And when the night falls  
Loneliness calls.

She smiled when she recognized the song that was playing. The door swung open and revealed Carol, who was swaying her hips singing along.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody

She pulled Therese inside and she instantly joined Carol and Rindy in the living room. The furniture had been pushed aside to make room for their little dance session. Rindy giggled as Therese lifted her up and swung her around.

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me.

Therese put Rindy down and was instantly seized by Carol, who wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“We’re going to have to do something about that.” Carol whispered into Therese’s mouth.

“About what?” she felt her knees weaken.

“About you not having a key.” Carol continued when the music stopped.

Rindy retreated into her bedroom to play with her dolls, so Carol and Therese were left standing alone in the center of the living room.

“About that…” Therese started. “I’m going to have to renew my lease in a few weeks, but I…I was wondering if maybe-“

“I thought you’d never ask.” Carol said and let her lips fall onto Therese’s. “Welcome home, my darling.”

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist and breathed in. _She smells like home._ She kissed Carol back feverishly _. She tastes like home._ Carol entangled their fingers and slowly started walking towards their room. _She is home._

Therese had always thought of home as a house, or a town or a country on a map. But with Carol, with Rindy, she finally realized that home wasn’t a building, or a town or country; it was wherever the people who loved her were, whenever they were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a home that she’d take with her for her entire life, wherever she may go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I've loved writing this fic sooooo much and i never in my wildest dreams expected it to resonate with anyone else but me. Yet it did, and i'm forever thankful for all you wonderful people out there, who read, comment, and kudo mine and all the other incredibly talented writers' fics in this fandom. The simplest comments make a huge impact on us, they give us reason to keep publishing our stuff. I'm super busy with studying for finals atm but i do have a one shot in mind so expect that sometime in the future. And if anyone has any promts etc you can always reach me on tumblr at thereseswan.tumblr.com. Thanks again<3

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head over the weekend and i may or may not have already written multiple chapters. I think it's my favorite thing i've ever written so far, i hope you like it just as much! As always i'd love to hear your opinions and constructive criticism either here or on my tumblr at thereseswan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
